


(I'm Captivated By You, Baby) Like A Firework Show.

by kjstark



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Military Kink, Porn with Feelings, Some PWP, because god that's my new favorite thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjstark/pseuds/kjstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The storm was strong but somehow it made New York look quieter, peaceful. Maybe it was because above them the sky wasn't falling apart; Rhodey thanked God in his head. And he vaguely wondered about meeting Bucky before. Before the Winter Soldier, when Bucky was a man, and not the shattered pieces of a fallen soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(I'm Captivated By You, Baby) Like A Firework Show.

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, I almost don't post this ever!  
> Anyway. Credits were credits are due, I wrote this with my best friend (the only person you all have to blame for me being obsessed with this couple), [Ysa](http://alphawithoutapack.tumblr.com/). Thanks, hun<3
> 
> HUGE THANKS to [Haeley](http://marvelstolemylife.tumblr.com/) for beta-ing the first half.  
> And to my lovely Budey-ship right-hand first mate (since I'm the captain, get it?), [Leyla](../../users/Lejira/pseuds/Lejira), who helped me, at the best of her capacities, beta the second part. 
> 
> Any remaining mistake is utterly my fault.

James Barnes closed the door behind him without making any sort of noise. More than often he got caught up in the realization that his feet didn't actually make a sound, unless he really wanted them to. The kid inside him was really happy because he was finally a ninja.

As he dropped his keys on the kitchen counter, some strenuous lightening stroked way too near the apartment, and the sound it made was almost deafening. Then it was a flicker, and then it was all darkness. "Awesome," he muttered, walking to the kitchen. He opened one drawer and took the flashlight as he felt it.

"Bucky," Rhodey called from somewhere, his voice sounding shocked, a little out of breath, and another lightning lighted up the place. Bucky turned and tried to place Rhodey's figure in the living room. He recognized the shape of Rhodey's shoulder in the threshold of the hall that led to the bedrooms. Bucky turned the flashlight on and pointed at him.

And then there was a shout, and Bucky jumped backwards. He hit his toe with a chair and fell on his knees.

"Okay, presumably, I just saw your junk," Bucky said from the floor, and started laughing.

"I didn't hear you come in," Rhodey said, sounding embarrassed.

"What are you shy about? You have a foot-and-a-half dick. God blessed all you brothers," that made Rhodey chuckle from wherever he was now. Bucky knelt and started dead-panning under the couch next to him, looking for the flashlight.

"You got it?" Rhodey asked, closer now. Bucky kept touching the carpet, until he got a hold on top of the flashlight and took it.

"Yep," he replied, standing up quickly, to find that Rhodey had been standing far more near than he anticipated. He hit his head against Rhodey's crotch, and pressed his lips together, sympathizing the pain.

Rhodey hit the floor hard, mouthing a tiny, but oh-so-full of pain _'Ow'_. Bucky stood up and looked for Rhodey on the floor and then the power went up again and he saw Rhodey rolling on the floor, hands clinched to his nuts, with a pure expression of pain on his face.

"Sorry," he muttered, narrowing his eyes. Maybe if Rhodey wouldn't have been busy suffering, he would've looked at him cruelly.

 

- 

 

“Why were you naked?" Bucky asked an hour later. Rhodey was sitting across him, a bag of ice rested between his legs, a towel wrapped around his waist.

Rhodey remained silent for a couple of minutes and then he looked away. "I didn't know you were coming tonight," he said, shrugging.

"Well, I believe I'm entitled to come to my apartment whenever I want," he replied, making a face. Rhodey moved his head to the sides, agreeing. "So?" Bucky tried, again.

"So," Rhodey answered. Bucky raised his eyebrows at him and Rhodey held the eye-contact. Several seconds later, he gave up. "I had a long day," he said, avoiding Bucky's eyes now. Bucky opened his mouth, and then he gave Rhodey a funny smile. "And I was in the shower—,"

"Sure you were," Bucky mocked.

"Asshole," Rhodey said. "I'm a grown man, I don't have to explain my reasoning to masturbate," Bucky choked on the water he was drinking.

"No one should," Bucky agreed, between laughs. Rhodey took a sip of his glass and watched Bucky make fun of him.

"Look, I wanted to tell you something," Rhodey began, and Bucky calmed up a bit and looked at him. "About earlier, what I said to Pepper, I didn't mean it," he got off his chest, making a sort-of ashamed face "my hands aren't full with Tony. I was just trying to get Pepper off my back. She was saying things, I don't know, kinda like what Tony says but worse because she's serious about them, and I— I didn't want to hear it, I don't," Rhodey took a deep breath and Bucky looked at his hands. "The thing is— uh, I'm taking a shot in the dark here, God— I really care about you," Bucky looked up now, "you're a good friend. I don't want you to think that I don't like you or I'm trying to get into your pants or—,"

"Rhodey," Bucky interrupted.

"Yes?"

"You're not trying to get into my pants," Bucky repeated.

"I'm not," Rhodey replied quickly. Bucky nodded, expressionless. And then he chuckled.

"You said I was conflicting and complicated and you didn't want to be stuck with that and I hit you in the balls, and neither of us meant it," Rhodey closed his eyes as Bucky talked "so I guess we're even." They remained quiet for a long moment and then Rhodey got up to pour himself some tea. "I have one question, though," Rhodey gave him a short look, motioning for him to ask away. "Why did you, _foot-and-a-half_ , ended up masturbating?" He asked, mockingly.

"I'm not as socially skilled as you give me credit for," Rhodey complied.

"With a junk like that you don't need social skills, man,"

"Yeah, it's worked out so well," he commented, sarcastically.

"Wait, new question, how long since the Colonel got some?" He asked, with a new sense of mockery.

Rhodey looked up to the sky and opened his hand, "Please tell me you mean five days,"

"I mean five _months_ ," and Bucky groaned.

"How are you even alive?" Yeah, that definitely made Rhodey feel better about himself.

_Jesus._

He smiled despite himself and walked to the window. The rain was still washing all over New York City, but the thunders had stopped. "I hate when it rains like this," Bucky said from the counter, and walking to stand next to Rhodey. "It reminds me—,"

"Of Russia?"

"Of _Hell_ ," he corrected.

"You know, in some places, rain is considered to be a good thing," Rhodey said, still looking through the window.

"Well, to me is just cold," Bucky bit his lips, and Rhodey turned his head to him.

"Sometimes that's not such a bad thing," he said dearly, shrugging.

They kept staring at the drops of water falling through the window. The storm was strong but somehow it made New York look quieter, peaceful. Maybe it was because above them the sky wasn't falling apart; Rhodey thanked God in his head. And he vaguely wondered about meeting Bucky before. Before the Winter Soldier, when Bucky was a man, and not the shattered pieces of a fallen soldier.

He wondered if he'd take the shot in the dark for that Bucky. If he'd risk it all. He probably would've. But he wanted this Bucky more, all and every piece of him.

Pepper was right, Rhodey didn't do emotional constipation. He didn't like lying to himself, especially about things that were obvious to his eyes and mind.

But he also didn't want to feel like a coward for not doing what needs to be done just because it can turn ugly. He didn't like feeling like the wonderstrucked guy who is into his chemistry lab partner and never tells him and then the lab partner goes with the head-cheerleader's best friend to the prom and he's left to sing sad Taylor Swift songs. Just no.

And it wasn't that he was too much of a coward to muster some confidence and tell Bucky everything, about stopping this game of nothing, making it something more, it was way more complicated. He didn't want Bucky to shut him down because wow, he was asking for too much. Too much that was exactly what Bucky needed.

But Rhodey knew Bucky enough to know that he wasn't even near to realize that and that Bucky thought he wasn't in any emotional available-ly place, let alone anything _greater_ , so why would he upset the balance of how things were? No absolute need. No reason to speak the truth.

Except the part where he wasn't being honest, which kinda sucked already because Rhodey just isn't that kind of person. He sucked his bottom lip lost in his thoughts, frustrated.

Bucky felt cold just by looking at the window. No need to smell it, no need to feel it, and thousands of memories flied across his mind. Long paths, broken bones, the thick taste of blood at the tip of his tongue. The quiet, deafening sound a man made when he'd— when The Winter Soldier, rip them open.

Bucky shook his head because fuck no, thank you, he didn't need that. He looked at his side instead and gazed at Rhodey's features, displayed lightly thanks to the dim light. He was biting his lip, concerned. Always concerned, always hesitant about everything.

You'd think James Rhodes as the guy who pushes past anything and takes the risks, well, maybe he was, when it came to missions and saving the world— or one Tony Stark— from the mix of all and every single one biblical punishment Bucky'd ever heard of. But when it came to people Rhodey just tip-toed around them. Always honestly but always subtle. Maybe he knew better by just looking, not saying, not judging. Maybe he just waited for people to open up to him so he could be real with them. So that he could be what he wanted to.

Or maybe Rhodey just was unsure about Bucky. And Bucky really couldn't blame him, because then again, he was unsure about himself, too.

"What was that about taking a shot in the dark?" He asked loudly, because Rhodey had seemed to be lost in the drops of water crashing against the window like they were the most amazing thing in the world.

"'S’that?" Rhodey asked absentmindly.

"You said something about taking shots in the dark," Bucky asked, again.

Rhodey chuckled. "It's something that Pepper said. Apparently, I always wait for the perfect moment to say or do the right thing instead of just saying it when I want to say or do it" he explained, and Bucky smiled at him, raising his eye-brows. Rhodey only shrugged back. "I think too hard about what my actions can do to people who are too hard to handle, but I handle them anyway," like him. Bucky got the point.

"What was the shot she said you should take?" Bucky digged up more.

"Nothing important," Rhodey said, moving his shoulders non-chalantly, but Bucky knew better.

"I'll take Pepper's advice and take _my_ shot in the dark, then," Bucky said, shifting the metal arm to Rhodey's cheek and taking his lips with his own.

Rhodey did not flinch, he did not move. He simply stood there as the sphinx he was far too good at playing when he was thinking something out, figuring it out. Bucky smiled between their lips and turned his body fully against Rhodey's. He placed the same hand that'd been touching Rhodey's cheek to the back of his neck, and moved the other to his hip, pushing him against the wall. Rhodey tensed up against him and Bucky almost dropped everything. He let his hands fall to his sides and finally looked at Rhodey. Light brown eyes were not looking back at him, and it was Bucky the one who was thinking about the nice thing to say. The perfect thing.

"Bucky," Rhodey whispered, like never before, and that sent electricity through every sense Bucky had.

"I'm not sorry," he said, against Rhodey's sore lips. "Tell me what you want, you've got something in your head, I can feel it," he placed the metal arm against the wall, imprisoning Rhodey from one side. "I'm dying to know what it is." Rhodey stood straight then, leaned back to the bricked wall, eye-contacting Bucky. This was it. This was the shot Rhodey had to take to make it better.

Or ruin it.

He took Bucky's chin with one hand and drew his mouth back onto his. He placed his hands on Bucky's side and with one quick movement rolled them both over, so Bucky was the one slammed against the wall now. And he did it far rougher than Bucky had. He assaulted Bucky's mouth like he had never done, to anyone, ever, not even when he was sixteen and everything was better as eager as it got. Rhodey felt like he'd been waiting to feel like this since forever. Bucky kissed back with the same kind of force that was given to him.

And then Rhodey spread both of his hands against the wall, by the sides of Bucky's torso and caught a breath, leaning his chin to Bucky's shoulder, who was panting from where he was. Rhodey swallowed and moved his head inches up, "You really want to know?" He whispered before sucking Bucky's ear-lobe.

And Bucky was, for the first time in a long time, pretty damned helpless and hopefully doing a decent job of hiding it. He swallowed; he nodded, too lost in Rhodey's vanilla and beer scent to say anything aloud. Rhodey kissed his jaw, and breathed against his ear. "I don't want you to shut me off," he said, clearly, like when he gives the time of the day, and then he moved the other side of Bucky's jaw, "after I take you," he finished. And the fact that it was 'after' and not 'if' may or may not have made Bucky's dick twitch.

 

* * *

 

They made their way to the bed without breaking apart. When their legs made contact with the mattress Rhodey pulled away from Bucky.

"Get on your knees for me," Rhodey said in a commanding and calmed tone, while he sat on the edge. Bucky felt warmth spreading all over his body and couldn't help but shiver at Rhodey's command. He got on his knees in front of the elder, feeling his mouth water only at the though of what was coming next. "Hands behind your back," ordered Rhodey while he unfastened his uniform slacks and took his dick out of his underwear "Now, open your mouth nice and wide" he mumbled, entering the wet and warm cavern that was Bucky's mouth. He undid the brunet's ponytail and tangled his fingers in his wavy hair, tugging on it slightly. Rhodey started to move his head back and forth, making Bucky take more with every push.

Bucky felt the other's member hit the back of his throat, almost making him gag. But he managed to relax and deep-throat him, making the older groan at the feeling of his muscles contracting around his dick. "Fuck, Bucky, you feel so good," Rhodey whispered, holding Bucky's head so he couldn't move and then letting him go completely. "C'mon, up on the bed, hands and knees." Rhodey stripped off his clothes completely, watching Bucky do as told. He looked so good like this, not complaining for anything Rhodey would tell him. He draped himself over Bucky with his chest against Bucky's back, encircling his arms around Bucky's torso, twisting his nipples between his fingers making him groan, and push back against him. "Suck," Rhodey whispered in Bucky's ear, nipping at the lobe and placing three fingers in front of his mouth. Bucky took them in and started lapping at the digits, getting them wet. Rhodey parted his cheeks licking a stripe, applying a little pressure on Bucky's entrance, making him gasp in surprise.

It all escalated from there, Bucky's moaning coming out more frequently with each finger Rhodey shoved into his ass. When he was four fingers in, Rhodey came to notice the little whiny noises and hushes of 'please' the brunet was making.

"Please what?" Rhodey asked in a satisfied tone, watching Bucky fuck himself on his fingers.

"Please, fuck me already, you asshole," he panted the last part when he felt Rhodey's fingers hit straight at his prostate, with so much force that he was left unable to breathe properly anymore.

"I can totally leave you like this, ya'know?" Rhodey was glad Bucky was giving him his back, because if he saw the smirk that adorned Rhodey's face, he was pretty sure he would've wiped it out with his fist.

"But you won't," Bucky gasped, out of breath. Then he cursed under his breath when he felt Rhodey abruptly stopping. He slid his fingers out and Bucky almost whined, missing their pleasant presence. "Rhodey, please, what the he—", suddenly strong hands grabbed him by his waist and flipped him over. Rhodey pressed him hard against the mattress and gazed at him, expressionless. Bucky looked up and noticed his eyes turning green with ecstasy. "So what are you going to do?" Bucky asked, grinning, raising one long eyebrow, enjoying the turned tables.

Except that he was wrong, and they weren't. "You need to learn your place, maybe I should've started from there," whispered Rhodey in a different tone than before, a much heavier, much sexier tone. He lowered himself on top of Bucky, placing his head above the curve of Bucky's arched neck. Rhodey drove his head up and drew a line from Bucky's jaw to his left ear-lobe, all nothing but light brushes of tongue and lips and breaths and Bucky wanted so much more. He was about to start complaining when Rhodey spoke again "I'm a superior officer, you do not get to call down the orders. I do," he mumbled at Bucky's ear, all while rolling a hand down their bodies and forcefully grabbing Bucky's dick. He stroked him slowly, without any sort of rhythm, and Bucky felt his orgasm growing grander and grander, his chest tightening, his heart beating frenetically. But Rhodey stopped once again, and Bucky saw it coming. He settled himself on top of him, his legs laying at Bucky's sides "I can do, or not do, anything I want with you, and you will do anything but enjoy it, is that understood?" Rhodey asked, staring him down. Bucky caught a breath deeply, and could only nod because his oxygen-deprived brain lacked the resources for a verbal response. "I asked you a question, soldier. Is that understood?" Rhodey asked again, and something about the hoarseness of his voice made Bucky unable to breathe again.

However, he mustered enough force to reply "Yes."

"Yes, what?" And Bucky smiled, because he'd expect that refuted question.

"Sir, yes, sir," he shouted, in a way he hadn't in a long time, and feeling completely different than when he did back then, way different.

Rhodey wet his lips and smiled at Bucky. Then he lowered himself again, trailing kisses through his face, sucking his ear-lobe, slightly biting his neck, sucking it until he left a mark, and downing his tongue over Bucky's chest. Small scars of hard battles, long battles, unforgettable battles that made Bucky the man he's now; he tasted them, he took care of them. Rhodey knew he was taking his time, and he was well aware that Bucky was shuddering beneath him. He could feel the head of Bucky's cock poking at Rhodey's abs and he smiled, fully satisfied of being right, this had been what Bucky needed.

Bucky started moving his hips erratically, seeking the friction he craved. Then he tried to move his hands to touch Rhodey, but he stopped him, taking his wrists and placing them above Bucky's head. "Rhodey, please," he heard himself say.

"Shh, at ease soldier," he ordered, leaving Bucky's hands to rest under his head and taking Bucky's hips, crashing them back against the sheets, "this can be so good for you, Bucky, if you'd just let go and let me take care of you" Rhodey spread his hands on Bucky's hips, while he rubbed his thumb on his hip-bones, caressing.

Bucky's heart was hammering as he felt Rhodey leaning in. Opening his lips, he was overwhelmed by the desperation with which his mouth was consumed, tasting every corner of Rhodey's mouth as he could. He kept kissing him while Rhodey's hands rolled down his body. Rhodey rubbed the dusky nubs of Bucky's nipples, causing them to stiffen. Bucky, in helpless reply, moaned and arched his back, begging for more. When those fingers became harsh —pinching instead of merely rubbing— he nearly came. "Huh-uh, you are not allowed to do that without the proper previous permission," Rhodey said against his skin, and Bucky sucked his bottom lip, nodding.

Rhodey grabbed his cock once more, this time more gently, more put-together. He moved his hand up and down Bucky's length, pressing on the head lightly so it'd leak pre-come. Bucky's muscles trembled, the fluttery feeling in his belly and groin marking the beginnings of an impending climax. He couldn't hold out much longer, though he fought to make it last. "Rhodey, please," he pleaded, for what felt like the millionth time.

Warm breath ghosted over his neck, sending cold chills racing along his body, as Rhodey slowly stopped stroking him. A faint "Tell me what you want," sounded like it came from miles away. Bucky answered with a thrust of his hips but Rhodey took his mouth, again. "Tell me in words, Bucky. I need you to tell me in words," Rhodey asked calmly, and Bucky was surprised that he missed the orders, but he figured this moment was important. Because Rhodey had to be sure this was what he'd wanted, and Bucky wouldn't had been sure that it was a couple of hours ago, but after so many years of trying to be strong, to prove himself a worthy man, to be a hero, and hold himself together, it was sweet relief to allow someone else control.

To trust someone enough as to let them have it. So, that was why he found himself easily saying, "I want to let go, I want you take care of me." And Rhodey's heart jumped before he went for the nightstand to grab the bottle of lube. He took a handful of the liquid and found his way back between Bucky's cheeks, shoving two fingers without much problem. Then he slid another, and then another, and Bucky readied himself.

Rhodey replaced his fingers with his cock in a gracefully-quick movement, lifting Bucky up after it. Bucky let himself get manhandled, enjoying the way his body felt without the pressure of being in control, then he circled his legs around Rhodey's body, getting a hold of him. Rhodey attached himself at Bucky's torso and began moving. Slowly, adjusting, while he dropped kisses all over Bucky's upper half. Then he moved his hands from Bucky's ribs to the sides of his head, clenching tightly at the pillows beneath them.

They started moving at unison, catching up with the others rhythm, trying to reach their craved climax. Rhodey caught Bucky's mouth when a deep groan escaped from it, announcing perfectly that Rhodey found Bucky's sweet spot. And he hit it, and he hit once more. Working him faster and kissing him harder, messier, muffling frantic moans.

Bucky broke the kiss, shouting "Permission— agh, to come, sir?" He asked, between his shaking teeth. And Rhodey bit Bucky's sore bottom lip and kept his pace.

"Denied," he replied serious, and Bucky threw his head back, arching his back. Rhodey kept moving in and out and Bucky felt himself burning, and incredibly heavy on his balls. 

"I can't hold much longer, Rhodey," he said, swallowing, "can I come?"

"You cannot," Rhodey said, again. Hardly for him this time, since he was starting to lose himself as well. He pushed his length in once more and Bucky shuddered, shutting his eyes closed tightly. Rhodey felt the nerve-searing feeling that anticipated a well-deserved and very good orgasm, and he hit Bucky's prostate again.

"Sir— permission to come, please?" A voice that sounded —and didn't, at the same time— a lot like Bucky's managed to get out from his trembling lips.

And Rhodey whispered, "Granted," as Bucky lost control. His teeth sinking into Rhodey's wide shoulder, cock convulsing in hard, rhythmic pulses, covering their bellies. Rhodey was quick to follow, basically the sight of the mess he'd made of Bucky making it impossible for him not to come.

"God, that was the best orgasm of my entire life," Bucky said, after a while, voice back to normal. Rhodey rolled over from where he crashed after the rush of his orgasm overtook him and left him as anything but dead-muscle, and brushed a messy hair out of Bucky's face, and then moved it to face his.

"I bet I can make it even better for you," Rhodey bragged, with a devilish grin. "You just have to say the word," he added, with a different kind of feeling. He wasn't trying to get his way through Bucky's heart by force, he was knocking. And Bucky felt something closing tightly in his chest, almost making him choke.

"Anything, Rhodey, anything you want," Bucky told him honestly, looking at him deeply, trying to tell him with them something his words couldn't.

And if eyes were the windows to the soul, his were a pair of sliding glass doors, no curtain in sight. His deepest, darkest thoughts had nowhere to hide as those light-brown eyes bored into his, exposing every secret. And Rhodey could do nothing except kiss him fiercely in reply. Because he knew, maybe not immediately, maybe it wasn't completely evident right away to him. But when he knew Bucky for who he really is, and not for the comic-book stories, or SHIELD files, or Tony's judgmental mouth. When he knew shattered Bucky, when he knew broken Bucky, that's when he found himself loving him. Even if he didn't love him back. Even if their relationship could make Rhodey suffer. He didn't want to fix Bucky. He didn't want to take his pieces and make a shattered and misplaced jigsaw puzzle. He wanted to take every single one of those pieces and love them individually, because those pieces were all him. And Rhodey wanted Bucky to love him but not because of him, but because of himself. Because he was able to, and that's what Rhodey wanted Bucky to be: a person who's capable of trust, and loving.

**Author's Note:**

> Errrrr, I have no excuse?  
> I just really wanted this to exist so made it on my own. This sucks, I don't even know.


End file.
